


Alstroemeria

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Famous Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Big Happy Family, just roll with it please, listen I know this isn't exactly how adoption agencies work, sweet sinnamonroll Yuuri, we've just got to get there first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a successful owner of the tattoo parlor called, Eros. His life is practically perfect, he has a loving family, supportive friends, he's famous and he has the best dog. Except he's plagued by heart palpitations every time he sees the handsome son of the flower shop owners next door, Victor Nikiforov is a bit of a playboy (a respectful one mind you) and yet he cannot talk to the man.One day he meets a foster kid that his father took in. Yuri is a grumpy, rude teen that pushed him away yet trusted him. In the end, he adopts Yuri who may shut him out but that doesn't stop Victor from trying to give Yuri the loving family that he got.Now all he had to do was talk to flower boy.





	Alstroemeria

**Author's Note:**

> _Alstroemeria: popular flower symbolises devotion and friendship. Alstroemeria is also a symbol of wealth, fortune and prosperity._

“They had him for three months.” Yakov wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“No way.” The fork in Victor's grasp fell onto the plate, a ping drowned out in the restaurant chatter.

“The poor boy has anger issues, they knew what they were getting themselves into yet they un-adopt him three months later. The kid has hardly left his room since he arrived.” Yakov sat back and folded his arms, his forehead was knit together.

Victor just stared at his own adoptive father, after a few years of bouncing from foster home to foster home he was placed in Yakov’s care. The old man and his ex-wife fell in love with ten-year-old victor and decided that he and Lilia needed another family member, sadly while the two are separated they still equally see him and show Victor the same love. Even if that means yelling at him for his impulsive decisions.

Speaking of an impulsive decision, “Can I meet him.” Victor picked up his fork and started to eat his pasta again.

“Vitya-”

“Please, just let me meet the kid.”

The older man sighed, “How long does your break last?”

Victor looked at his watch, “My next appointment isn’t in three hours and the team can handle walk-ins.”

“Finish eating and we’ll go,” Yakov shook his head.

***

“Yuri!” Yakov called as soon as they closed the front door, “Come down.” there was no response for a few moments. Then there was the sound of a door opening and muffled footsteps from the second floor, the fourteen-year-old boy appeared leaning over the hallway railing.

“What.” 

Yakov gestured to Victor, “This is my son, Victor. He wanted to meet you. Come down I’ll make you some lunch.” Victor had waved to the boy who scowled at him.

“I already ate.” 

“Yuri I know you haven’t, come on I’ll heat up some pizza for you.” Yakov left the two alone as he marched to the kitchen.

“Hi, Yuri!” Victor watched as the young boy descended the stairs, his shoulders slumped and his face in a permanent scowl. He passed by Victor, not sparing him a glance. Victor raised an eyebrow at his behavior but he knew he couldn’t take it personally. The kid was just unadopted, it understandable he would be this distance from anyone.

Yakov's phone rang as soon as Victor entered the kitchen, he pulled it out before turning to Victor, “Your mother, entertain Yuri.” with that Yakov left the two alone. Victor jumped up and sat on the counter while Yuri sat at the counter bar, he looked everywhere else but Victor. The microwaved beeped and Yuri retrieved his pizza, all the while Victor kept looking at the boy.

“What are you staring at asshole?” the teen took a bite of the pizza.

“How are you doing?” he ignored the kid's insult, there was something almost cute about it to Victor. Like a little kitten, that wasn’t weird, right?

“Peachy, now what do you want asshole?”

Victor shrugged his shoulders, “Just wanted to meet you, and see my father more before I had to go back to work.”

“Why would you want to see me?” he placed the half-finished pizza on the plate before pushing it away.

“My father told me about you.”

“Oh great so you got to hear my sob story, let me guess you want to adopt me and ‘fix’ me right!” Yuri’s voice became louder as he continued, he was clenching his fists hard.

“No Yuri, he just said he had a boy here who was unadopted,” Yuri slightly finished, “I just wanted to meet the boy who was staying with my father is all.” he kept his tone soft and hopefully soothing.

“Whatever asshole, you’re just lying.” Yuri now folded his arms.

“I wouldn’t lie to you Yuri.” the teen shot him a glare and Victor held his gaze.

“Sure, are we done now?”

“Not until you’ve eaten more.” he nodded to the kids half eaten food.

“You’re not my father.”

“I know that but Yakov would say the same thing, in fact, that's what he told me when I arrived here just like you.”

That got the kids attention, his head snapped up, “What.”

“He’s been telling me that since I was ten, my mother almost force fed me within the first week I showed up. It wasn’t until she threatened to take me to the hospital that I finally started to eat.” Victor laughed at the memory.

“Wait what?”

“He didn’t tell you?,” Victor placed a finger to his lips, “Oh I forgot you’ve only been here for a few days, of course, he hasn’t told you! I am Yakov’s adopted son.”

Yuri was silent for a few moments, that was interrupted by Yakov entering the room.

“Eat it all Yuri.” he grumbled, “And you down! You know the rules.” he pointed to Victor

“See.” Victor laughed as he jumped off the counter, Yuri glared at him once more and reluctantly started to finish his pizza.

“How is mother?” Victor turned to Yakov.

“The same always,” he turned to Yuri, “she wants to meet you.”

The kid stopped mid-bite, “Really.” for once the kid seemed happy.

“Yes, when Vitya leaves here we’ll go to the rink.”

“Aww without me!” Victor pouted.

“Stop your pouting Vitya, that hasn’t worked on me in years.” Yakov ran his fingers through his balding hair.

“Hmm~ just keep lying to yourself.” 

All the while Yuri watched the two banter something gathered at the pit of his stomach, tears started to fill his eyes and his throat felt tight.

“Yuri?” Victor had noticed the boys trembling frame, now Yakov and him stared at the boy. Yuri flinched at the sound of his name before the two could do anything the boy jumped off the stool and was out the backdoor. The door slammed and Yakov sighed.

“Can I talk to him?” 

Yakov nodded to Victor, “Just be cautious Victor and tone down it down.”

Victor paused halfway to the door, “Whatever do you mean?”

“Vitya you are the most clingy boy I know,” Yakov shook his head trying to hide a fond smile, “Let the poor boy have his space.”

Victor slipped off his socks before opening the door to the backyard, on the concrete steps sat Yuri. Shivering as the rain-soaked steps offer no warmth, muffled sniffs came from the boy.

“Hey Yuri,” Victor carefully sat down next to the boy, his jeans started to get wet.

“What do you want old man.” Yuri’s insult had no bite to it.

“I just wanted to chat, if that is alright with you?” by now Victor's toes and smaller appendages were getting cold, he doesn’t know how the smaller boy can even stand being out here.

“Whatever, you won’t leave me alone anyways.” Yuri pulled his knees up to his chest.

Victor sighed and shifted his body so he was angled more towards Yuri, “You’re not wrong, but we can just sit here if you’d rather.”

A few moments of silence passed and this gave Victor time to look around. The backyard was immaculate like always this gave Victor comfort as even without his mother to nitpick over the lawn it still stayed beautiful. “You might as well ask asshole.” Yuri placed his forehead on his knees and interrupting Victors thought.

“How are you feeling?” Victors voice was just above a whisper.

“What kind of question is that?!,” Yuri’s head snapped up, tears streamed down his face, “I’m obviously is shitsvill right now, crying like a damn baby next to the biggest idiot in the world!” 

“I can see that, do you want to tell me why you’re crying?” Victor smiled at the boy, who turned his head to look at the wooden fence ahead of them.

“You know my sob story asshole take a wild guess.”

Victor sighed, “I know you were unadopted and just dumped here with my father. That's all I know Yuri.” 

“He didn’t tell you the whole story did he.”

“No Yuri he did not.” Victor shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for the boy to collect his thoughts.

“The first month was perfect, sure I’m an angry asshole but they seemed to put up with it and it started to get easier to not be,” another sniffle by the teen who wiped his nose on the inside of his shirt.

“Then everything went to shit, their kid came home from some camp or whatever. The jerk didn’t like the fact that they had adopted me,” Yuri gripped his legs harder, “So he made it so I’d get in trouble for everything, he- he destroyed things and blamed it on me and my temper.” Victor watched as the teen grit his teeth to try and stop the tears.

“Obviously I got angry and they started to ignore me.” Yuri trailed off, he furiously wiped his eyes, “Why the hell am I telling you this! You don’t care you just wanted to see the freak show that was dumped off at your old home!” despite Yuri’s best efforts the tears still came.

“I do care, Yuri, I came to meet you and have never thought of you as a freakshow. You can tell me anything you want to, I will even keep it a secret from my father if you want it to be.” Victors teeth were starting to chatter now, he may be Russian but anyone with soaked jeans would be freezing.

“Pff, whatever,” Yuri didn’t look at him, continuing to stare at the fence, “They sat me down and told me we were going on a trip, I-I was excited. I have never been on one, so I packed my bag and everything. Instead their trip was to- ,” a sob escaped Yuri’s lips and Victor scooted just a bit closer, “They took me to the shitty courthouse and left me with-” another sob and this time Victor placed a timid hand on his upper back, “the social worker,” Yuri turned to Victor who started to rub his back, “They didn’t even care, they didn’t even say goodbye! They and their shitty kid left me there!” Yuri now dissolved into a fit of sobs, Victor slowly took the young boy in his arms. 

Yuri gripped his shirt as he sobbed harder, “Why did they give me back Victor! Why can’t I have what you have!” Victor held the young boy to him.

“I don’t know Yuri, I don’t know.” Victor was never good with people crying in front of him, but he could at least sympathize with Yuri. He held the boy closer to him as Yuri cried himself out, once his sobs quieted down and soon so did the sniffles. He held Yuri through it all, glancing down he saw that Yuri had cried himself to sleep. 

Carefully he picked up Yuri bridal style, opening the door was tricky but he managed it. Yakov rounded the corner to the kitchen and Victor motioned for him to be quiet.

“How is he?” Yakov whispered as he watched Victor carry the boy in his arms.

“To be expected, let's get him a hot shower started,” he whispered back before they both moved to the stairs by the front door, they climbed them and turned right entering a small circle of rooms.

Yakov moved to the bathroom while Victor was left to waking up Yuri, he moved to sit on the bed but remember his wet jeans and thought it’d be wise not too. 

“Hey Yuri,” he gently whispered and Yuri stirred, “You need to wake up.” he stirred again before he opened his eyes, “Hey there sleepy head, grab some clothes, father has started a shower for you. Then you can go back to bed okay?” He gently set down Yuri, who grabbed some clothes out of his backpack and moved to the bathroom.

The bathroom door shut Victor turned to Yakov, “Do you still have my clothes here?”

“Of course Vitya, still in your room. I’ll make tea.” Yakov and him split off before they met back up for tea. Sitting down at the wood table Victor said the one thing Yakov was scared he would say.

“Father, I want to adopt Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr @Staronet and a twitter @Staronet2 if you would like to follow me there!


End file.
